


Don't Hold Your Tongue

by inksheddings



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Pretty much about 1000 words of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Your Tongue

Another swipe of Bones' tongue against his hole and Jim groaned into the pillow. He still wasn't quite over the shock that Bones had actually suggested they do this. But when Jim had admitted that it wasn't something anyone had ever done to him before, Bones had gotten that determined look on his face and had not taken no for an answer. Not that Jim had actually _tried_ to say no, but still— there would have been no arguing with him anyway.

So here he was, ass up and arms wrapped tightly around his pillow as Bones spread his cheeks and licked small circles around and over Jim's hole. Jim tried hard to stay still because he desperately wanted to feel exactly what Bones was doing with his tongue, but it was hard not to thrust back, to reach down and take his own cock in hand and get some relief.

Bones started pressing his tongue against Jim's hole, not inside yet, but damn, Jim already knew this wasn't going to last long for him so to hell with trying to stay still. He reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping into it— forward into his fist, backward against Bones' tongue.

"Motherfucker!" Jim yelled at the new sensations. Bones laughed against his hole and Jim couldn't believe he didn't come right then from the added vibration. "Come on, Bones, stop playing and fuck me with your tongue. Do it, god damn it."

Bones groaned in a way that clearly showed that he was getting off on this as much as Jim was, and thank fuck he listened and did what he was told because next thing Jim knew Bones tongue was inside his hole. Bones was fucking in and out and licking and still groaning and pulling Jim's cheeks ridiculously far apart.

Jim tightened his grip and increased his speed and decided they could go slow next time, right now he just wanted to get off. Bones seemed to understand completely and pushed his tongue inside deeply and left it there, didn't pull it out, just fluttered it inside of Jim and, _Jesus_ , Jim was shouting and coming hard into his hand. He kept stroking his cock until it almost hurt to keep going and then he let it flop down to the mattress. Only then did Bones remove his tongue from Jim's ass. Jim whimpered— he was only human, okay —but found a new reason to moan into his pillow when he felt Bones' cock start pushing against his hole.

"Can you take it, Jim?" Bones asked, honest concern coloring the want in his voice.

Jim actually wasn't sure, he was usually stretched open with fingers and lube, but damn if he didn't want Bones to just go for it. Jim pushed back against him and felt the slip-slide of a helluva lot of lube coating Bones' cock. Oh yeah, it would be close but Jim definitely wanted this.

Bones didn't need any more encouragement and began pushing his way inside. It did hurt some, the burn and stretch decidedly uncomfortable, but the noises Bones was making as he draped himself over Jim's back rumbled through Jim's body and that felt amazingly good.

"So fucking tight, Jim. Oh god, this isn't gonna— Fuck!"

Bones bottomed out in Jim's ass and Jim pushed back against him for good measure. "Come on Bones, do it, fuck me now."

And as much as they liked to argue with each other, sex was an area where they both pretty much did exactly what the other told them to. Worked out really well for both of them.

Bones adjusted his body against Jim's for better balance, pulled out and pushed back in hard. Jim dropped his head against the pillow and bit his lip against the slight edge of pain. A few more thrusts, though, and Jim was open enough that the burn was receding and his cock was taking a new interest in the current activities. No way in hell Jim could get it up again, but every other thrust or so was now hitting his prostate and that was all good.

"Jim, Jim," Bones muttered as he increased his pace and fucked him harder than Jim could ever remember him doing before. It was incredible and definitely something Jim wanted again, when he could manage to stave off his orgasm longer than three minutes.

Jim was comfortable enough now that he started pushing back on Bones' cock, but that was too much for Bones. He lifted himself off Jim's back, grabbed his hips, and fucked into him like he'd never get another chance. Bones' loud, harsh intake of breath let Jim know that Bones was coming, and Jim could feel his cock pulsing inside of him.

Bones re-draped himself over Jim's body and eased them both down onto the mattress, slipping out of Jim with a hiss and a squeeze to Jim's ass that was half apology, half thanks for the excellent fuck. Hey, Jim wasn't about to complain about a little extra soreness, not if it made them both come like freight trains. Bones rolled onto his side, pulling Jim with him so they were lying chest to chest. Jim leaned forward for a kiss but Bones pulled back, an incredulous look on his face, before Jim could make contact.

"Don't you remember where my mouth has just been?" Bones asked, but he only sounded slightly as horrified as he usually did when presented with something that disturbed his sensibilities. Good sex would do that to a person.

But Jim both persisted and relented, kissing Bones gently on the lips without the tongue action they were both usually fond of. That worked for Bones because he decided one wasn't enough and gave Jim a few chaste kisses of his own.

"Speaking of that," Jim said between kisses, "when do I get to return the favor?"

Bones pulled him impossibly close and, while he wouldn't use his tongue in Jim's mouth, he had no problem licking his way in and around Jim's ear, sending new shivers of arousal throughout Jim's body.

"Anytime you damn well like," Bones answered.

And that, Jim thought as he flipped Bones onto his back and licked a trail down his chest and belly, was exactly what he'd wanted to hear.

 **end**


End file.
